The Unforgettable Adventure
by MriaMria
Summary: Tune in for another unforgettable adventure of our gang teaming up to defeat Xana. But there's a twist with a suprise Jeremie secret. Oh no!


Hey, guys! tell me how you like my story its the first one here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One upon a time there were 4 best friends. They all wnet to the boarding school  
that was for really smart people and it was the place was full of troubl and misscheiff. but also full of fun and gsosip.

this was the bording scohool of Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich. And odd.

Jeremy was a medium sizd slitely musculer teenager with sandy-blond hair. He had slick black round glasses that sat on his nose all day and framed his thouughtufl eyes. Not many grrls were atracted to him but thats only because they needed time and to know hm bettre. He is the mastermime behind the teams plans. Youll know the team after a while.

Yumi was a smart girl with black hair and a big personalyity... She was older than the rest and she was in a higher grade because she was older than the rest. Yumi liked pumpkin pie and she was a ver y nice girl who liked to eat eveything that tasted good in lyoko. what? nevermind.

Ulrick liked Yumi because he was younger and thought she was prety and nice amd thats a really good thing for guys to like in a girl because Yumi liked him too. Ulrich had a spike on his head and his forhead and he thought it looked cool. It was the fashion in the place where the team lived and goes to schoool.

Odd had the weirdest hair of all and was the jokester of the gang. He made everyone laagh except for sissy because she was rich and already had friends and thought Odd was a bit odd.

On top of that there was Xanna. The overpowerful computer that always faced the gang with troubles and trials that needed them to figure them out.

The day started out normally before Jeremie had to go to school. He work up and put on his glasses as fast as he could so that he could study before his super math quiz that day that he had in math class. Ulrich was his room mate so the are meet friend woke up well as was.

Yumi knoccked on the door to open it from Jeremie. When Jeremy opened the door he was still brushing his teeth and hadn't put on his glasses yet. He was also not wearing a shirt because he sleeps without one so Yumi blushed a little bit at the site of him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" JEremie asked Yumi.

"I dont know. she said

"Well maybe you should think about coming into the boy's hallway of school before tyou do it next time because someone could find you and they might get you in lots of tropuble" said Jeremy warningly.

"Sorry, Jeremy" Said Yumi. "Its just that I have to study for the math test and ytou being the smartest kid and everything... I thought you'd make a suficent tumor for me."

"Yeah," said ulrick. "You'd make a great tutor, Jeremie."

Yumi saw Ulrich and nearly died becuase she liked him. She hoped that Ulrich liked her because she like him.

They all started studying and Yumi couldn't help notice Ulrichs brown eyes as she stared into them blushing as red as a rainbow. Urich smiled and blushed like red too.

Anyway, the day started out normally. "Hey, wats up, guys?" asked Odd as they passed him in the hallway on the way to school. "Nothing really" asnwered Jeremie. "We just got out from studying for our math quiz today, Odd" answered Jeremie. "I hate Math." said Odd hatefully. "Almost as much as I hate Sissy" he finished. Unfortunatetely, Sissy heard his remark that Odd made towards her about that. "I heard that, Odd! You're lucky I dont send my guard dogs after you." she yelled across the hallway. "What??" asked Odd

When they four got into the math class (except for Odd because he was ytounger and he didn't take Algebra so it was Sissy who was with them) they got ready for the test.

Jeremie sat down and wrote on a piece of paper. He was writing his secrets.

Odd sat down next to Jeremie and Ulrich did too.

Yumi sat behind them and stared at Ulrichs head. She liked staring at Ulrich.

When Jeremie passed the paper to Ulrich, Ulrich didn't know what kind of trouble was coming his way.

The Note said:

"I think I like you, Ulrich. - Jeremie"

Ulrich blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

tune in next time for the unforgettable adventure part 2


End file.
